Robert Fiske (1525-1600)
}} Biography Robert Fiske was a wheelwright, he resided at Fressingfield and South Elmham, Suffolk, England. While a resident of the parish of St. James, South Elmham, there was a great deal of religious persecution as Queen Mary, the reigning monarch (1553-1558), sought to restore Catholicism as the state religion. One John Noyes, of Laxfield, Suffolk county, a shoemaker, was burned at the stake on 21 September 1557; John Alcock was imprisoned for heresy, died in prison, and was buried in a dunghill. Isabella Gould, the sister of Sybil Gould Fiske, was a prisoner in Castle Norwich for her avowed Puritan opinion, and escaped death only on account of the influence of her brothers. Robert and Sybil were in great danger, and they were obliged to leave the parish. They returned later and Robert died at St. James in 1600. His will is dated 10 April 1590, and was proved on 28 July 1600. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Sybil Gould He married (1) Sibilla Gold, also known as Sybil Gould, widow of Nicholas Barber, # William Fiske (1550-1623) married (1) Anna Austye; (2) Alice # Jeffrey Fiske (1558-1629) married Mary Cooke. He resided at St. James, South Elmham, Suffolk, England; he also resided at Great Bentley, Essex, England. He left a will on 11 May 1629 at Somerset House, London, Archdeaconry of Colchester, England; proved 23 July 1629. Several children migrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Richard Fiske (1554-) - (baptized 16 July 1554 Fressingfield, Suffolk, England - died young) # Eleazer Fiske (1556-1613) (baptized 31 May 1556 Fressingfield, Suffolk, England - 1613) married Elizabeth; no issue. He resided at Metfield, Suffolk, England. He was a wheelwright. He left a will on 3 June 1613 at Ipswich Probate Registry, Archdeaconry of Suffolk, England; proved 4 July 1615. His will and that of his wife mention many relatives. # Elizabeth Fiske (c1558-1595) married Robert Barnard, a farmer of the estate of Custrick Hallin Wecky, county Essex, which he held of Sir Edward Coke, the lord chief justice. They had a daughter who married a Locke, and became the mother of author and philosopher John Locke (29 August 1632 Wrington, Somersetshire - 28 October 1704 Cates, Essex, England). # Thomas Fiske (c1560-1611) - married Margery; buried 26 February 1610/11 at Fressingfield, Suffolk, England. He resided at Fressingfield, co. Suffolk, England. He was a wheelwright. He and Margery had six children. He left a will on 20 February 1610 at Ipswich Probate Registry, Archdeaconry of Suffolk, England; proved 28 February 1610. 2nd Marriage: Joan (2) Joan (buried 3 August 1587 St. James, South Elmham, Suffolk, England). Research Notes Parentage Robert Fiske (c1521 - c1602), eldest child of Simon Fiske, was born at Stadhaugh, England about 1521. (This does not seem correct G. Andrews Moriarty, "Genealogical Research in England - The Fiske Family," New England Historical and Genealogical Register says he was the son of Richard Fiske) See: Early Ancestry: Stadaugh Manor The line from Nathaniel goes, Benjamin, Benjamin, John, John, Phineas(1st in America), Thomas, Robert Fiske (1525-1600), Simon, William and Symond, who was Lord of the Manor of Stadaugh, Suffolk County, England in the time of Henry IV. It has also been traced further back References * Robert Fiske (1525 1600)/List of Famous Descendants * Robert Fiske - GENI * G. Andrews Moriarty, "Genealogical Research in England - The Fiske Family," New England Historical and Genealogical Register, Vol. 88, July 1934, pp. 265-267. * Frederick Clifton Pierce, Fiske and Fisk Family, Being the Record of the Descendants of Symond Fiske, p. 39-44. * G. Andrews Moriarty, "Genealogical Research in England - The Fiske Family," New England Historical and Genealogical Register, Vol. 88, April 1934, pp. 142-146. * G. Andrews Moriarty, "Genealogical Research in England - The Fiske Family," New England Historical and Genealogical Register, Vol. 86, October 1932, pp. 426,427.